OneSided Feelings No More
by Lina Hino
Summary: Sometimes it just takes one event or action to make you realize how much you love someone. Or it's just that you are completely clueless to what they're thinking. KyouYuki


One-sided Feelings No More

Part 1 of 2 Yaoi Series

Anime: Fruits Basket

Pairing: Kyou/Yuki

Author's Notes: Alright, this fic is my actual first shonen-ai/yaoi related fic I have made. (My Kyou Kara Maou fic is the third yaoi fic I have made) I hope you will like it. Oh yeah I don't own Fruits Basket (Just the DVDs and Manga) although I know that many other writers like me would agree that we wished that we could own it to make all the chars yaoi with each other. Anyways enjoy!

Lina Hino

Warnings: This is a Sohmacest meaning there's incest between two Sohma clan members, more on the lines of Kyou and Yuki in this one and there's boy love! There you have been warned.

It was hilarious seeing you in that dress. It indeed brought out your pale and delicate feature which made you seem feminine.

Instead of your flustered blush that you'd poorly attempt to hide on your cheeks there was a scowl on your lips as you caused the burning bruise on my cheek. All I can do is snicker. Isn't it odd to call a man beautiful? Remembering those royal amethyst orbs darken in anger before you hit me. I just couldn't help but smirk like an idiot. But then seeing you with Tohru makes me wonder. Do you like her? Do you love her? Will you ever look at me that way? The attention you give her makes me so jealous. The only sane thing I can do to not confess is to get in a fight with you to hear you scorn me. To tell me you gate me. My thoughts of you are now interrupted by the very being that makes my blood boil.

"Kyou-kun?" The one who brought forth my jealousy gave me those worryfull maple eyes.

"What!" I asked while thinking of how much that kuso izumi possibly loves his onigiri.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Tohru asks with that damn pout on her face.

"Of course not!" I lied with a snap as the image of him kissing her plagued my mind.

"Does this have to do wi-Oh Sohma-kun!" You, the 'Prince', waltzed in ending what was the start of an interrogation.

Looking at your beautiful eyes for a moment I felt my chest tighten in a vice grip of pain. I left you there with her. I don't want to see the ice in your eyes directed towards me.

For the past year it's been like this. I hate you, you hate me, I fight, you fight, I love –. Now I can't think. I feel my temper about to over boil. I can feel my beads tremble from my monster's anger.

"What the fucking hell! Since when did I-" I started to rant about the undeniable truth until I heard your voice come from behind me.

I turned and saw you there panting slightly. Did you run to catch me? Why did you come here? All these questions came to my mind in a wave. Your eyes seem distant, sad and alone. That look is crushing my heart. What has pained you to this pathetic display? Did Tohru do this to you? God, why do I worry for you like this? Your eyes hold uncertainty and are clouded, your body shaking like a leaf being blown by the harsh wind. You look more fragile and innocent than usual. I wan to go to you, ask you what's wrong, but then you'll see these cursed eyes burning with my longing need and desire for you and your happiness. As my mind strayed yet again I was brought back from my daze by your lithe form ramming against mine and your arms wrapping around my waist.

"Baka neko." I hear your voice waver in that whisper as you rest your head against my chest.

Am I dreaming? I can't believe that you're in my arms like this. Seeing that slight pink tint of a blush on your cheeks made me laugh before I realized that I was doing just that. My arms found their way around your hips and I heard a gasp escape your lips. I am stunned. I want to kiss those lips that were slightly parted and touch your hair. I was to feel those strands of grey to see for myself if your hair is as soft as I have always imagined. But still stunned from your reaction to me I rest my cheek against yours.

"What was that Yuki?" I purr into your ear and feel your body quiver.

How did I draw that from you? Mr. 'Ice Prince'; Are you acting distant to avoid feeling anything? To not feel the pain from the betrayal your parents committed against you? You look even more flustered than before but now there's a knowing look in those beautiful orbs.

"You should know." You floor me with your whisper.

I rest me hand against the small of your back and press your body against mine. You fit perfectly against me. Is this meant to be like this? My ice? Your fire? Do you belong to me or do you belong to her?

"Know what?" Curiosity . . . .confusion and fear mingled together in the pit of my stomach while I wait for your answer.

You chuckle before nuzzling my neck. I feel a chill zip down my spine as you press a chaste kiss to my throat. So this is your answer. My emotions aren't one-sided anymore. Before my mind could process my actions, I had already crushed my mouth to yours in fever. You taste so sweet, skin so soft and hair like silk. I rake my finger through you hair as we wage a silent war.

Breaking away from you taste and warmth to see you flushed and breathless made me want more but that's all in due time, for now…….

"Kuso izumi . . . .since when?" I inquired while kissing your neck.

"For 5 years." You answer with a sheepish smile.

…..I just wanted to know how you really felt about me


End file.
